Shinobi Masa Depan
by Uzumaki family
Summary: Fanfic ini bersetting masa sekarang, jadi jauh dari cerita aslinya namun masih seputar Ninja-ninja, tidak bisa bikin Summary bagus jadi baca aja kalau berminat yang pasti ini fanfic gaje xD


**A FANFICTION NARUTO**

 **Shinobi Masa Depan**

 **By Linna**

 **2015**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing : Naruto dan Hinata**

 **Warning : Maybe Typo, Maybe gaje^^**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Fanfic ini menceritakan Naruto dan teman-temannya tapi setting tempat di masa sekarang,gedung-gedung tinggi,transportasi dll

walau sudah modern tapi masih ada ninja-ninjanya. ini multhi Chapter dan Chapter pertama ini masih awal dan masih belum ada gregetnya^^

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : ''Awal Pertemuan''**

.

.

Konohagakure adalah salah satu 5 negara yang sangat maju pesat serta di segani di seluruh dunia khususnya di bidang militer, Konoha menjadi 5 negara yang sangat di takutin ,gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi,transportasi serta gaya masyarakatnya yang modern sering jadi panutan negara-negara lain . masyrakat yang sangat disiplin serta sangat patuh terhadap Hokage mereka.

Hokage adalah sebutan untuk pemimpin di Konoha , meski di banyak negara menyebut pimpinan mereka dengan sebutan presiden tapi berbeda dengan 5 negara ini yaitu Konohagakure,Sunagakure,Iwagakure,Komugakure dan kirigakure mempunyai sebutan untuk pemimpin mereka tersendiri .

Namun majunya Konoha saat ini terselip peristiwa yang memilukan dan mengerikan 8 tahun yang lalu Konoha di serang makhluk rubah berekor 9 yang di sebut Kyuubi di mana Pemimpin Konoha saat itu Youndaime Hokage ke 4 Minato Namikaze tewas dan banyak penduduk yang ikut tewas juga di peristiwa itu . semua penduduk tidak akan pernah melupakan peristiwa yang memilukan ini sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

''hey,kau anak sialan yang sering membuat onar di Negara ini,sana jauh-jauh lah dari sini . Kami muak melihat wajahmu itu'' kata bapak-bapak berkumis itu pada seorang bocah berumur 8 tahun di depannya dengan tatapan sinis dan menjijikan.

Bocah yang di tatap seperti itu balik menatap dengan tatapan penuh ketidak mengertian kenapa penduduk di sini sangat membencinya sebenarnya apa yang telah dia perbuat hingga penduduk sangat membencinya sambil menahan air mata .

''iya sana jauh-jauh lah dari kami sialan'' timpal bapak-bapak yang lainnya sambil berkacak pingang .

''kami muak melihat wajah mu itu''

''iya sangat muak''

''menjauh lah dari Negara ini''

''hiks..hiks..se..sebenarnya apa y-yang te-telah ku perbuat''Ucap bocah itu sambil menangis akhirnya air mata yang susah payah di bendungnya kini tidak bisa lagi di tahan dan menangis lah dia sejadi-jadinya di depan para penduduk negara konoha, Namun bukannya merasa iba penduduk itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi menghinanya sampai melempar bocah itu pakai batu yang sengaja mereka bawa. Kini badan bocah itu penuh dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan akibat kena lemparan itu.

''apa yang harus saya lakukan Hokage-sama?''kata seorang yang bertopeng burung pada Hokage yang berdiri di depannya.

''cepat bawa Naruto ke rumah sakit'' kata Hokage ke tiga saratobi memerintah pasukannya yang di sebut anbu itu.

''siap laksanakan'' ucap Anbu bertopeng burung itu dan seketika itu

Booft

kepulan asap muncul dan Anbu itu pun hilang.

''Apa hidup mu menderita Naruto?Maaf aku tidak banyak membantu mu, tidak bisa membuat mu bahagia nak''. Ucap Hokage ke 3 itu lirih sambil menatap jendela yang mengarah di tempat kejadian Naruto di bully penduduk.

Yah,bocah yang tadi di bully penduduk itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki,bocah yang kelak akan merubah dunia ini.

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit Konoha

''Di mana aku?'' Ucapa Naruto saat tersadarkan dari pingsannya .

'' Di rumah sakit Nak'' Ucap Hokage ke 3 sambil menatap ke jendela membelakangi Naruto.

''Kakek Saratobi, ngapain kakek disini?'' tanya Naruto.

''Tentu saja merawat mu'' Jawab Hokage ke 3 itu sekarang menatap Naruto sambil senyum ''cepat lah sembuh ,agar lusa kau bisa masuk ke Akademi Ninja'' Ucapnya lagi dan menghampiri Naruto sambil membelai rambut Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam. Bagaimana pun juga selama ini Hokage ke 3 lah yang telah membesarkan Naruto dan merawatnya dengan baik.

.

.

.

''membosan kan hanya berbaring saja di sini''Ucap Naruto uring-uringan di tempat tidur dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan menyelusuri rumah sakit konoha ini beharap ada objek yang menyenangkan yang dapat di lihatnya.

Baru beberapa blok rumah sakit yang di lalui Naruto, Naruto di perlihatkan sesuatu kejadian yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah sejenak.

''a-apa y-yang kalian lakukan ja-jangan sakiti kucing itu''Ucap seorang perempuan kecil sambil memengangi kucing malang yang di aniaya oleh sekelompok bocah laki-laki .

''apa hak mu melarang kami hah? berikan kucingnya dia pantas di beri hukuman karena sudah berani mencuri makanan kami'' Ucap bocah laki-laki berbaju kuning itu dengan wajah marah pada gadis kecil didepannya.

''me-mang nya be-berapa harga ma-makanan yang di curi ku-kucing ini biar ku ga-ganti kerugian nya''Ucap Gadis itu terbata-basa sambil tetap memeluk kucing malang itu.

''hei, jangan mentang-mentang kau dari keluarga bangsawan bisa bicara seenaknya seperti itu hah? Ucap Anak bertopi dengan tatapan sinis pada gadis kecil di depannya sambil berkacak pinggang ''Kami tidak butuh uang mu tapi yang kami butuhkan kucing itu berikan sini'' lanjutnya masih dengan tatapan sinis.

''a-aku tidak mau memberikannya ''Ucap gadis kecil itu masih kekeh tidak mau memberikan kucing itu malah semakin memeluk erat kucing malang itu. ''kucing ini ma-makhluk hidup tidak pa-pantas di sakiti'' lanjutnya makin mempererat pelukannya.

''Sialan'' Ucap Anak berbaju hitam sangat marah dan mendekati gadis itu merusaha merebut kucing yang di peluk gadis kecil itu.

''Hey, hentikan'' Ucap Naruto akhirnya setelah beberapa waktu lalu hanya jadi penonton sekarang ikut dalam permasalahan ini. Naruto mendekati gadis kecil itu dan menghadap pada 3 bocah yang selama ini mengganggunya.

''kau siapa?'' Tanya anak bertopi itu masih berkacak pinggang.

''tunggu, bukannya dia anak pembuat onak itu ya?'' kata anak laki-laki berbaju kuning ini sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

''Benar banget, tak salah lagi dia anak pembuat onar itu yang selalu di benci penduduk Negara ini'' timpal anak berbaju hitam yakin.

''ah, benar dia orangnya, tak salah lagi '' lanjut anak berbaju kuning. Dan di angguki oleh anak bertopi dan anak berbaju hitam menandakan kalau mereka bertiga yakin atas ucapan mereka tadi.

''AKU BUKAN ANAK PEMBUAT ONAR TAHU, AKU PUNYA NAMA, NAMAKU UZUMAKI NARUTO, CALON HOKAGE MASA DEPAN'' teriak Naruto kesal.

''hah? Hokage Masa depan? mana buktinya? dasar ngawur'' kata anak bertopi mengejek

''hahahhahahaha'' mereka bertiga serempak ketawa bersama dan membuat Naruto semakin gusar.

''Kage Bunshin No Jutsu'' Ucap Naruto tanpa babibu lagi dan

Pooof Pooof Pooof

Muncullah bunshin yang tidak sempurna itu akibatnya ke tiga anak-anak nakal itu kembali ketawa semakin keras dan akhirnya Naruto kini menjadi korban ke tiga anak nakal itu, wajah Naruto babak belur.

Gadis kecil yang sempat mau di bully ini masih di tempat kejadian dan menyaksikan penyiksaan itu hanya bisa menangis sambil memengang kucingnya erat.

''hentikan, ku mohon jangan pukuli dia lagi, hiks..hiks..hiks..'' gadis kecil itu menangis terisak-isak dalam hatinya berharap ada orang yang datang menolongnya dan Naruto.

''ah, sudahlah sudah cukup kita menyiksanya mari pergi'' kata anak berbaju hitam mengakhiri penyiksaan kepada Naruto dan di ikuti oleh ke 2 temannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan gadis kecil itu berdua.

.

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu Naruto pun tersadarkan dari pingsannya tadi.

''Hoi, ini belum berakhir, aku belum mengeluarkan jurus andalanku yang paling menakjubkan'' Ucap Naruto setelah tersadarkan dari pingsannya namun tiba-tiba dia terdiam setelah mengetahui dirinya bukan lagi di tempat kejadian melainkan di kamar rumah sakit tempat dia di rawat sebelum kejadian tadi.

''ini..'' Naruto memandang sekeliling ruangan kamar itu dengan tatapan kaget.

''ini kamar mu nak'' Ucap Hokage Ke 3 dari pintu kamar.

''K-kenapa aku bisa ada disini, bukankah aku tadi..'' kata-kata Naruto menggantung mengingat-ingat kejadian yang barusan dia alami.

''ada seorang perempuan kecil yang minta bantuan ke tim medis, dan akhirnya kau ada disini sekarang'' Ucap Hokage ke 3 menjelaskan.

''perempuan kecil...mmm, sekarang dia ada dimana?'' Tanya Naruto dan mencoba bangkit dari kasurnya berusaha mencari gadis kecil itu.

''Dia sudah pulang, tapi katanya nanti dia akan kemari lagi, untuk menjengukmu Naruto...mmm, aku tidak menyangka kau punya kekasih yang cantik Naruto'' Hokage ke 3 mencoba menggoda Naruto dengan senyuman jahilnya.

''K-kekasih..bu-bukan, dia bukan kekasihku, aku saja baru ketemu dia tadi dan aku juga belum mengetahui Namanya jadi bagaimana bisa jadi kekasih ku..'' Naruto jadi salah tingkah karena di goda oleh Hokage ke 3 yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakek ini.

''heheheh ..aku kan Cuma bercanda, jangan gugup seperti itu '' Ucap Hokage ke 3 dan mencoba mendekat ke arah Naruto, mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

''Nama gadis cantik itu, Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata dari Klan Hyuuga, dan kalau kau menyukainya aku mendukungmu Nak, '' Hokage ke 3 terus mengelus rambut Naruto dengan sayang.

''sudah kubilang kan , aku tidak menyukainya untuk saat ini.'' Naruto membantah dengan tegas, karena memang dia baru mengenal gadis itu yang sekarang dia ketahui namanya Hinata.

''tapi siapa yang tahu kan , suatu saat nanti kau menyukainya'' lagi godaan itu keluar dari mulut Hokage ke 3.

''mmm..terserah lah'' akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan kembali ke kasurnya untuk istirahat karena lukanya akibat pukulan-pukulan itu masih terasa sakit di badannya.

.

.

.

Hari pertama masuk Akademi pun tiba, Naruto sangat menunggu hari ini karena melalui tempat ini dia yakin kehidupannya akan berubah kelak.

''aaah, Akademi Konoha tunggu aku ya, kita akan mengubah dunia ini seindah mungkin'' Naruto bergumam sendiri sambil menatap langit cerah dan bergegas pergi ke Akademi dengan ceria.

.

.

-Di Akademi Konoha -

Naruto melihat teman-teman barunya bersama keluarga mereka dan membuat Naruto iri melihatnya. Bagaimanapun dia juga ingin seperti yang lain pergi ke Akademi di temani ayah dan ibu. Tapi apa mau dikata dirinya hanya sebatang kara di dunia ini dan itu membuat Naruto bersedih meratapi kehiduapnnya yang malang.

Dan tanpa di sengaja Naruto melihat Hinata dari kejauhan yang bersama seseorang laki-laki memengang tanganya.

'apa laki-laki itu ayahnya ya?' Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto terus mengawasi gerak gerik Hinata dari kejauhan dan tanpa dia sadari bibirnya terukir senyuman saat melihat Hinata berbicara dengan laki-laki itu, sangat terlihat jelas di mata Naruto Kalau Hinata saat ini ketakutan di tinggal laki-laki itu membuatnya terlihat imut di mata Naruto.

Bel pun berbunyi membuat murid-murid baru berlarian ke kelas baru mereka dan di sini lah Naruto di kelas barunya dan tentunya teman-teman barunya juga.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk yang telah dia incar dan ternyata tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya dia melihat Hinata lagi, membuatnya senang ternyata gadis itu satu kelas dengannya juga.

'ini akan menjadi hari-hari yang menyenangkan-dattebayo'' pikirnya dalam hati dan terukir senyuman di bibirnya.

.

.

.

''uuh,susah sekali mengambilnya'' Hinata berjingkit-jingkitkan kakinya mencoba mengambil buku di rak ke dua di perpustakaan namun sulit diambil olehnya.

''Biar ku bantu'' Ucap seseorang dari belakang badan Hinata dan membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya sesaat

''Kau..''Hinata kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

''laki-laki yang telah menolong ku kan'' Ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

''hehehe, kau masih mengingatnya ya Hinata'' Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

''tunggu, Hinata, kau mengenalku?'' Tanya Hinata Heran.

''tentu saja, kan kita sekelas dan tadi kan kau mengenalkan diri di depan kelas dan tentunya aku jadi tahu Namamu'' Jawab Naruto sambil mencoba mengambilkan buku yang di inginkan Hinata.

''Ini bukunya'' Naruto menyerahkan Buku itu pada Hinata sambil menunjukan senyuman lima jarinya yang membuat Hinata menjadi terposana akhirnya.

''ta-tapi, aku tidak melihatmu di ke-kelas tadi. Dan ra-rasanya kau juga belum memperkenalkan diri di kelas. Ja-jadi aku..''Ucapan Hinata langsung di potong oleh Naruto.

''aku tadi membolos, sangat bosan di pelajaran memperkenalkan diri jadi aku kabur dan baru sekarang kembali lagi.'' Terang Naruto masih dengan senyumannya ''Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu Hinata'' Naruto menjulurkan tangannya dan di sambut oleh Hinata malu-malu.

''mmmm...Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, senang berkenalan denganm Naruto-kun'' Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum juga yang membuat Naruto terpesona.

''ah, iya, a-arigatou Na-Naruto-kun wa-waktu itu kau datang me-menolongku'' Hinata menjadi gugup karena tangan mereka masih bertautan membuatnya merona.

''sama-sama Hinata, kucingnya bagaimana?apa dia baik-baik saja?'' Tanya Naruto masih memengang tangan Hinata dengan erat.

''i-iya, dia baik-baik saja, ano bi-bisakah kau lepas pengangan tangan ini'' Hinata menunjuk kearah tangan mereka yang masih bertautan ini dan membuat Naruto mengikuti pandangan arah mata Hinata.

''ah, maaf, aku lupa'' Naruto langsung melepaskan tautan mereka dan menjadi malu-malu karenanya.

''ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun'' Ucap Hinata sambil senyum.

Deg, Jantung Naruto semakin berpompa ria melihat senyuman manis dari Hinata.

'ada apa ini, kenapa hati ku seperti ini bila melihat senyumannya' Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

''mmm.. aku juga mau berterima kasih padamu sudah mau mencari bantuan menolongku waktu itu, dan akhirnya aku bisa berada di kamar rawatku'' Ucap Naruto malu-malu.

''Iya, sama-sama Naruto-kun, aku cuma bisa membantu seperti itu saja, maaf'' Jawab Hinata lirih, bagaimanapun juga pertolongan Hinata pada Naruto tidak lah sebanding dengan pertolongan Naruto terhadapnya.

''hei, walau cuma segitu bagiku itu pertolongan yang besar Hinata, jadi jangan sedih ya'' Kata Naruto dan menepuk pundak Hinata pelan membuat Hinata kaget di perlakukan oleh Naruto seperti itu.

''tapi..aku sedikit agak kecewa sih , karena kata kakek saratobi, kau akan mengunjungiku di rumah sakit , tapi aku tunggu-tunggu kau tidak datang '' Ucap Naruto, terdengar dar suaranya ada perasaan kecewa.

''tapi tidak apa-apa, karena sekarang kita bisa ketemu lagi di sini, dan mungkin akan sering bertemu..hehehhe'' Lanjut Naruto cengengesan karena dia bahagia, Hinata Hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Naruto dan tanpa dia sadari ada perasaan hangat di hatinya, perasaan yang aneh untuk dimengerti oleh Hinata mengingat dia masih kecil dan belum mengerti tapi dia sangat suka dengan senyuman Naruto yang ditunjukan padanya ini.

''mmm..Naruto-kun, aku duluan ya'' Ucap Hinata buka suara setelah beberapa menit lalu hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Naruto.

''tunggu, kau mau kemana?'' tanya Naruto mencoba menghentikan langkah dari Hinata.

''aku ingin kembali ke kelas, karena buku yang ingin ku dapatkan sudah ada di tanganku'' Jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk buku yang dia maksud. '' kau tidak mau ke kelas Naruto-kun?'' Tanya Hinata balik.

''ah iya , aku juga akan ke kelas'' jawab Naruto sambil menepuk jidatnya menandakan dia baru ingat dia juga harus kembali ke kelas.

''ayo, kita ke kelas sama-sama Naruto-kun'' Kata Hinata mengajak Naruto sambil tersenyum kembali.

''iya'' jawab Naruto dan melangkah ke arah Hinata.

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Chapter pertama ini Cuma awal pertemuan mereka jadi mungkin masih belum greget hehehe

dan maaf fanfic ini Gaje xD


End file.
